Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Pest of the West
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Pest of the West is the very first Earthworm Jim/SpongeBob SquarePants short film produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. 'Plot' At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott,Wander, Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Genie) discovers that his friend Patrick Star had a famous relative named Patrick Revere (a parody of Paul Revere), who warned Bikini Bottom of vicious man-eating mollusks during the 17th century. Later, Mr.Krabs, SpongeBob's boss, reveals that he also had a famous relative—his great-great-grandpappy Krabs, who invented "The Spendthrift Bill Fold System", a booby trap that baits its victims with a dollar bill. Disappointed, SpongeBob walks into the park where he observes a statue covered in poop and runs into Sandy, who reveals that her great-aunt named Rosie Cheeks was the first squirrel to discover oil in Texas. Feeling sorry for SpongeBob, Sandy (and our heroes) take him to a library. SpongeBob learns that he is the great-great-great-grandson of a Western hero called SpongeBuck SquarePants. Sandy begins to tell SpongeBob the story of SpongeBuck while Genie uses his magic to send himself and our heroes to the old west. In the story, SpongeBuck SquarePants takes a train to a town named Dead Eye Gulch. He goes to The Dead Eye Funeral and Ice Cream Parlor, and later to a western saloon called the Krusty Kantina and meets Earthworm Jim and our heroes. There he meets William Krabs (Mr. Krabs' ancestor), Hopalong Tentacles (Squidward's ancestor, a parody of Hopalong Cassidy) and Polene Puff (Mrs. Puff's ancestor). Later, Pecos Patrick Star (Patrick's ancestor, a parody of Pecos Bill), arrives and warns everybody that the town's villain, Dead Eye Plankton (Plankton's ancestor),(along with Evil the Cat ,Henchrat, Professor Monkey for a Head, Queen Slug for- Butt and Yosemite Sam ) will arrive and sing a song called "Dead Eye". Dead Eye Plankton and the villians then arrive and challenges SpongeBuck and our heroes to a duel at high noon. SpongeBuck and the others get kicked away to a desert, where they meets Pecos Patrick Star. Pecos Patrick and our heroes tell SpongeBuck that he must smack Dead Eye Plankton several times to defeat him. When they get back into town, SpongeBuck meets Dead Eye Plankton and the two proceed to have a western duel. SpongeBuck then accidentally steps on Dead Eye, defeating him while Bugs and Daffy defeat Sam, Earthworm Jim and Peter fight Professor Monkey for a Head, Genie zaps Queen Slug for a Butt, knocking her unconscious.The next scene shows William Krabs profiting by having the people of Dead Eye Gulch step on Dead Eye Plankton ,Evil the Cat and Henchrat in exchange for one dollar. Eventually, the people build a golden statue of SpongeBuck to show their gratitude while our say their goodbyes to Spongebuck as they head back to the present. SpongeBuck says that if he ever has a great-great-great-great-great-grandson, he wants him to say he was proud of his grandfather. After hearing the story the two friends and our heroes go back to the park and SpongeBob cleans the feces-covered statue, which is actually a statue of SpongeBuck. The episode concludes with SpongeBob saying that someday people will know the name SpongeBob SquarePants while Wander asks if Jim is going to get crushed by a cow, which a cow falls out the sky and crushes Jim. In the epilogue, SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick sing "Idiot Friends". Trivia *Wander, Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Evil the Cat, Henchrat, Professor Monkey for a Head, Queen Slug-for-a-Butt and Yosemite Sam will guest star in this film. *Evil the Cat, Henchrat, Professor Monkey for a Head, Queen Slug-for-a-Butt and Yosemite Sam will work for Dead-Eye Plankton in this short film. *Earthworm Jim and his friends will see Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Wander and Sylvia again in many future Earthworm Jim crossovers to come. *This film will explain how Earthworm Jim and his friends first met Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wander and Sylvia. *The reason why Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Yosemite Sam are guest starring in this film, because some of the Looney Tunes cartoons from before took place in the old west. *This film takes place after ''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Aladdin'' (due to Earthworm Jim and his friends already knowing the Genie) *In this film, Genie will teleport himself, Earthworm Jim and his friends back in time to the old west in order to properly meet SpongeBuck. Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Short Films Category:Western films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series